Mortal Fear
by DarkAngel654
Summary: To feel the fear,not knowing you can escape.It is not as easy as it sounds to survive. A story of love, trust and comfort.‘I never really trusted anyone” I said hesitantly. “Really?” asked Draco as his lips hovered dangerously close to mine
1. Prologue

**Mortal Fear**

Story: Mortal Fear

Author: ∂ลякลиgэl

Summary: To feel the fear, real fear. Not knowing you can escape. It is not as easy as it sounds to survive. A story of love, trust and comfort. 'I never really trusted anyone" I said hesitantly. "Really?" asked Draco as his lips hovered dangerously close to mine. DMHG. 

Current Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Rest all belongs to the wonderful JKR.

**Chapter: 1 – **

_**Hermione's P.O.V. 'Top most floor'**_

I gasped; my heart was pounding with every step I took. He was there behind, I knew it. He will kill me if I don't run faster. I briefly wondered how I could get lost in Hogwarts, though he had taken me to the topmost floor, of which I had little, if no knowledge of.

"I know you are there, sweetie." His eerie and cold voice made my skin crawl. I couldn't believe why I had bent to his threats in the first place. But now was too late. His voice simply made me jump, and shudder. This was no light thing. I needed a counselor. Hell, why was I thinking of that right now? I spotted a hidden piece of armor in front. I wish I hadn't been stupid enough to give him my wand. I hid behind the armor, as his footsteps drew closer. My heart was beating at such a fast rate; I imagined I would die with heart attack right there and then. _Thump. Thump._ He came closer and closer. And suddenly there was no noise at all. I shivered miserably. My robes were wet. My hands were clammy. My mind was foggy.

"So here you are, you Mudblood bitch." A scream stuck at my throat. I began to tremble violently as his hard hands gripped my shoulders. I tried to run free, but he would not let go.

"So you think you can run away this time, do you? I will show you what happens when you disobey me." And with that he pushed me towards the wall. My back hit the wall with a sickening thud. The world began to shake before my eyes. Everything started to turn black. I tried to swallow myself gratefully in that unconsciousness, but he slapped me. My cheek stung, as tears I didn't know I had shed, trickled past.

"Speak now, Mudblood. I dare you to speak now." His voice was almost a whisper. I shuddered. His violet eyes, turned into four, as another wave of dizziness hit me.

His right hand slowly moved to my neck, as my head shot back in fear. He closed his grip over my neck. "Want to send me to Azkaban, do you?" His hand tightened. I choked. My voice had disappeared. I quaked with fright. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. My mind repeated it over and over. He loosened his grip. My eyes opened. "I am not going to kill you so soon, bitch. I will show you torture. I will make you feel the pain." "No." I whimpered hoarsely. "No. I won't tell anything to anyone. Just let me go. I promise!" He smirked evilly. "Do you really think that, whore? If you do, you are greatly mistaken." He pressed himself against me, as I felt his throbbing erection. No! screamed my mind pitifully. He had hit me before, but never threatened me sexually, I was horrified. He hit me again, and I tasted blood. My blood.

Another blow sent me sprawling on the floor. I didn't know how long I could bear this, before I was fatally injured. My throat just wouldn't work. He hovered above me, and gave me a kick. I finally gave a blood-curdling scream and he looked at me in disgust as it echoed through the whole corridor.

_**Draco's POV 'Doing head-boy rounds.'**_

'Where the hell is Granger?' He looked around in distaste, as the empty corridors passed by. Only one more floor to go, and then he would be back in his room, if Granger finally decided to show up. He heard a noise as he climbed the stairs leading to the last floor. His face snapped in the direction of the sound as more sounds came to his ears. He blinked in surprise; no one in their sane mind would be roaming here at this time.

The noises quieted down for a moment, as he stealthily made his way through. The students responsible for this were going to be in trouble. He heard a scream followed by a shout, when his alert gears kicked in and he broke into a run. He spotted a boy hunched over a girl, as she tried to push him away. He didn't notice the blood at first. But when the girl turned her face to look at him and their eyes met in contact, his heart skipped a beat. Shit. Granger was covered in blood and this guy was looking dangerous. "Stupefy!" he said this incantation non-verbally, though with full force of his mind. The stupified boy froze and fell to the floor as he jogged there to see Granger collapse in exhaustion. Her eyes closed, showing only one emotion. Fear.

**A/N: How is it. This chapter had to be small to shape things up. I am waiting for responses! And the next chapters will be longer and more informative for sure. So don't forget to R n R. **


	2. Leave me alone

Story: Mortal Fear

Author: ∂ลякลиgэl

Summary: To feel the fear, real fear. Not knowing you can escape. It is not as easy as it sounds to survive. A story of love, trust and comfort. 'I never really trusted anyone" I said hesitantly. "Really?" asked Draco as his lips hovered dangerously close to mine. DMHG. 

Current Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Rest all belongs to the wonderful JKR.

**Chapter – 2 –**

_**Hermione's POV – Hospital Wing.**_

He is coming. I felt again the fear. His cruel laugh as his hands caught mine. I felt his breath against my skin. "NO!"I screamed. My hands made in contact with someone as I blindly hit the person near to me.

"Hermione! Wake up! It's just a dream, 'Mione. Shh….its all right now." I felt two strong arms around me. No! My mind screamed again. Don't touch me. My eyes were still closed. I pushed the person. "Go away! Don't come near me!"

My eyes shot open, and were wide. I barely recognized Harry as I scrambled up the bed and curled around myself, taking my blanket. Oh, I felt so cold….so cold. I started shivering again. Harry's mouth dropped open, and Madam Pomfrey entered the room, only to give a shriek, "Mr. Potter! What do you think you are doing? Leave the room this moment!"

I saw Harry stutter, "I…I just wanted….t…to see if she was all right. Really….I …I meant no harm." Madam Pomfrey's attention was diverted as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came inside. I ducked my head inside my blanket. I didn't want so many people staring at me.

"Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore called out in a soft voice. I trembled, and my eyes shut closed.

"HERMIONE!" a voice yelled from the doorway. Oh no, he's come to get me. No. NO! I started shaking violently. Tears stung my eyes, and flowed past.

"Mr. Weasley!" growled Madam Pomfrey angrily, "Will everyone stop troubling this poor girl?!"

I lowered the blanket as to see Ron. But seeing me do that, all of them advanced towards me. I ducked inside the blanket again. "Go away" I whispered. There was some whispering heard, as I crouched lower. There were some footsteps heard as Madam Pomfrey said in a kind voice, "Ms. Granger, I have sent everyone away, except the headmaster. Will you talk to him?"

"No." I spoke softly in a defiant voice.

"It is fine Ms. Granger. I will talk when you are ready. Mr. Malfoy has given his side of the story. And Mr. Nott is not in our school now. He is getting ready for Azkaban. You don't have to worry." When there was no response from me, I heard a resigned sigh as Professor Dumbledore walked away.

Madam Pomfrey gave a discreet cough, which caused me to lower my blanket. "I still have to clean your wounds, dear. It's just an hour after you attack. Though I have taken of the curses from you, you still have a broken bone, bruises and I think an esophagus wound, which might cause trouble to your voice in course of time." I heard her, but didn't hear her at the same time. My mind just wouldn't accept the fact. After being so long in fear, I couldn't believe he was gone. And now that she had mentioned it, I felt immense pain shoot through my back, and I doubled over in agony. Madam Pomfrey hurried over to me, but I wouldn't let her touch me. I again repeated, "Go away!" I could live with the pain, but no one will touch me.

_**Draco's POV. Coming to the Hospital Wing. **_

Draco convinced himself that he was going there just to know when she will finally be al right, and be able to the rounds. But that of course was far from the truth. Seeing her that way, had caused something inside of him to rise. He had felt protectiveness wash over him. He had carried her to the hospital wing, but not before kicking Nott in the shins.

He heard Hermione shriek, and increased his speed, tension in his eyes.

The first thing he saw when he entered the room was Hermione fighting off an invisible person, as Madam Pomfrey tried to calm her down. He glared at Madam Pomfrey; couldn't she see that she was scared? And he went over to Hermio-wait, Hermione? When had she turned into Hermione from Granger? Hell, he was going crazy.

Madam Pomfrey noticed him and gave him a fierce look, "Leave the room, Mr. Malfoy. Now. I will talk later." He opened his mouth but Hermione gave a cry.

Hermione gasped, "No! Draco won't leave." And with that she lunged herself into his arms, while wincing in pain and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Draco's mouth dropped open. He could fight with her and make her angry. He could curse her, and make her mad. But he couldn't see her in this state. She just looked too vulnerable. His protective instinct came over him as he put his arms around her. She looked at him with wide eyes, "Thank you for saving me from him." She whispered, and with that she blacked out once more.

Draco half-carried her to her bed and turned to Madam Pomfrey as she started at him, her mouth wide open. He raised his eyebrows in his cool manner and simply walked out of the room as Madam Pomfrey tended to Hermione hurriedly.

Draco walked to the Heads dormitory, his mind feeling numb. He still felt her arms around him. Her scared face. Her eyes, which were so full of trust. Her expectations. This was going to spread. Hell, he didn't care, but he sure was going to make sure that Hermione gets well soon. It was his entire fault. He felt so damned guilty. He could have noticed her sudden quietness. He could have shut his mouth for some time. He could have at least told Potty and Weasel about it. She wasn't even volunteering in class anymore. His mind flashed an image of her lying on the floor, helpless. He clenched his fists unconsciously.

Fuck. He had put himself in more trouble than he had bargained for.

**A/N: Well…how was it? Longer than before at least. Do R n R. I am not much sure of how this is turning out. To be honest, I got its idea suddenly and started typing without thinking of its plot and stuff. Ideas are welcome. Criticism is accepted. **


	3. Big girls don't cry

**A/N: This chapter's a tad longer... and my longest chapter! Yay me! And…would 2 short chapters or 1 long chapter be good?? I am waiting for replies! Next chapters…next week! R n R!**

Story: Mortal Fear

Author: ∂ลякลиgэl

Summary: To feel the fear, real fear. Not knowing you can escape. It is not as easy as it sounds to survive. A story of love, trust and comfort. 'I never really trusted anyone" I said hesitantly. "Really?" asked Draco as his lips hovered dangerously close to mine. DMHG.

Current Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Rest all belongs to the wonderful JKR.

**Chapter – 2 – Big girls don't cry**

'_I am a big girl, now…_

_And big girls don't cry…' – Fergie._

_**Hermione's POV – FlashbackThe day before, breakfast.**_

"My toast!" wailed Ron as Harry and I tried to hide our smirks. Ginny just gave me a wink and a flying kiss for Harry and pranced off somewhere. Ron looked disgruntled, and proceeded to remove his books from his bag. I raised an eyebrow. "Where is my wand?" asked Ron, looking flabbergasted. He jumped off the table and started searching his robes managing to look exactly like a stupid monkey in the process. "Aah! I got it! Why is everything you search in the last place you look?" he asked us, while Harry managed to keep a completely serious face. I was about to laugh when my blood ran cold. Theodore was giving me the signal. Oh no! Not today…I didn't even have the money and I was so tired. My insides turned queasy. I suddenly felt an urge to puke. I shook my head at him. He gave a maniacal smile, which just confirmed something. I had to go.

I was shaken out of my reverie when Ron poked me with is spoon, his mouth full of food "oo 'a ya shtarin' it?" I didn't even have the energy to reprimand him. Suddenly everything felt useless. Hogwarts. Studying. Marks. Me. My face turned into a frustrated grimace. This was going along from too many months now. The seventh year was just about to get over. Today had been the last N.E.W.T. exam. Now just few days and I would be out of this school. I had been ecstatic when I had been chosen as the Head Girl. And the Head Boy had to Be Malfoy. Though we shared a dormitory, we rarely talked to each other except for our daily rounds. We had come to an unspoken resolution and hadn't insulted each other in weeks. Malfoy had even been polite to me in some ways. My thoughts went back to Theodore and I gritted my teeth. And I thought back about my decision which I had come to regret the most.

During Christmas, I had spent my holidays in school, while Harry and Ron had gone to the Burrow. It hadn't been that I was not invited, but I just was tensed about N.E.W.T.s. Malfoy too had gone. From those days, _he_ had started asking money from me. His fortune had been taken by the Death Eaters, and he had gotten into the habit of drinking muggle drinks. He had them specially ordered from owl posts. It was not allowed in school, I was sure. His father had been a death eater as well, and one of those to be killed. I for the first time had given him money, feeling pity, thinking I could help him out of his addiction. Soon, he started to hit me when I didn't give money. I didn't think it was because of money that it had happened. He was simply revenging me for his father's death, as I was Harry' friend. You might wonder, why I didn't fight back, believe me, I tried. He tortured me. He killed Crookshanks, which others thought his death had been an accident. Reporting to the teachers was just out of category, for it was my fault too. I, Saint Granger had thought I could change him. How wrong I was. The more I tried to help him, the worse he became. By now, I was terrified of him. His eyes, violet, the way they turned black when he was angry. He had bruised me before, but I had healed myself obviously, so no one had even a remote idea about it. And I was quite surprised though pleased….or not that Harry and Ron hadn't noticed something was wrong….with me.

I had gotten a haggard look; there were dark circles under my eyes, I had even lost some pounds. This didn't affect my studies as I started to spend more time reading, and less time with Harry and Ron. Ginny was the only one who had voiced her concern. There was a constant ache in the head. I didn't get enough sleep, which resulted in insomnia, as I dreaded the next time _he_ would summon me. I didn't know why I was so scared.

Ron poked me again, this time with a breadstick, looking annoyed. "'Mione, you are not listening to me." he whined pathetically. Harry laughed, "She would be listening if you wouldn't have been talking about your maroon sweaters." I managed a fake smile. I just felt so damned unconnected with everyone. Ron grimaced, and brightened again. I nonsensically noted that it just looked as if an electric bulb had a voltage problem.

"Just two days more for school and we will be free!" he exclaimed. Harry stared at him, "Well, I don't know about you mate, but Hogwarts has been the closest thing to a home to me." He looked around the Great Hall affectionately. I silently agreed. This was the only home for me now, during the war, I had lost my parents to a Death Eater attack, which had left me broken. Then, Professor Dumbledore had advised us to come back here, for our seventh and the final year at Hogwarts. Though we were almost nineteen, we had to finish their education. I had found solace in my books, my world. They let me forget about everything else, everyone else. They didn't expect anything back from me. They gave me company on my worst days. Books don't laugh at you. Books don't make fun of you. I thought I was selfish thinking of having someone who wouldn't expect anything from me. But books were my only real consolation after my parent's death.

Now, even books couldn't help me. And for the first time, I wanted to be out of this school for good. The tension, the fear and anticipation was something that I had been having since my first year over here. This was too much to handle together.

I felt tears in the corners of my eyes, and I hastily wiped them away. A good cry was unstoppable though, for I hadn't allowed myself to cry since my parent's death. I grit my teeth angrily. _I won't cry._ Hell, I was a big girl now, and big girls didn't cry. –A/N - Yeah….the line from the song. –

Again I was interrupted from my thought by _Ronald_, "Hermione, are you coming with us to the common room?" I briefly contemplated to throw my cold breakfast on his head. At least I should be able to left alone to think.

I shook my head, "You guys go on, I will come in the evening. I have some packing to do." I lied through my teeth. I was Hermione Granger, how could I have not finished my packing yet?

They both nodded and left the Great Hall, once more leaving me to my own musings. I pushed away my uneaten breakfast and stood up to leave for the Head's dormitory when I was once again interrupted, this time by Malfoy. I seemed to have a lot of interruptions that day. My mother always told me that it was a bad omen.

"Granger, I will be a bit late for today's rounds, so carry on without me and I will meet you near the North Tower by the time we usually finish. Okay?"

I nodded, "Fine." Malfoy left.

Thank Merlin he would be late, I though with an inward sigh of relief. I would have to think for another lie about why I was late. It wasn't that we did the rounds together; I just needed a bit time to compose myself after my meetings with Theodore. Anyway….this was going to be the last meeting. I hoped.

And then I finally made my way to the Head's Dormitory. Little did I know what was in store for me later in the night.

_**End of Flashback**_

**Hospital Wing, In Madam Pomfrey's office. **

Professor Dumbledore was looking at Professor McGonagall gravely. Madam Pomfrey was just trying to take everything in.

"You mean to say that, you lied to her?" said Professor McGonagall, her voice shaking a little.

Professor Dumbledore nodded, "Yes."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes shone as she finally spoke, "But Albus…you…Granger…why?"

The Headmaster simply gave a sigh, not knowing that there was someone outside the door. Someone who had listened to their entire conversation quietly. And wasn't pleased. Wasn't pleased at all.

**Outside the door. **

Draco Malfoy was always composed. But that didn't mean that he couldn't get off the handle sometime. This was one of the rare times when he did.

He had just come out of courtesy to visit Herm – no Granger, to see if she was better. As he was just about to enter he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"….Mr. Nott is currently locked in one of the dungeons. Severus himself has charmed the door. As we need to see if we can help him, we will be keeping him here. I am under the belief that Ms. Granger has taken the apprenticeship of Filius. But this should not come in notice of anyone out of this room. Am I clear?"

Draco was shaking with fury now. Who the fuck does this old man think he is? How dare he keep a criminal inside the castle? How can he do that? Didn't he know that Hermione had almost been killed because of that asshole? He didn't even worry to correct her name.

He stormed inside the room, not bothering to knock. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey gasped. Dumbledore simply gave another sigh.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe that you have heard everything?"

He gave a jerky nod.

"And I suppose you have something to say against it?"

He nodded again and said with biting teeth, "I don't think you should have lied to Hermione."

Dumbledore stared him in the eye with those piercingly electric blue eyes, "Then Mr. Malfoy, what do you think I should have done? Do you think Ms. Granger would have been at ease with the knowledge of Mr. Nott being here? Do you think she would have come out of this _frightened_ state of hers? Wouldn't her condition worsen?"

Draco stared, "But….but….you should have thrown Nott out of the Castle!"

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe in giving people second chances."

"He doesn't deserve a second chance!"

"Now, this is an entirely different matter. And I, as the Headmaster of this school, have the right to do what I should."

Draco felt rage build inside him, but simply stormed out of the door again, this time to see Hermione.

The atmosphere inside the room was tense. Madam Pomfrey was fidgeting.

Professor McGonagall stood, "Albus, I agree with Mr. Malfoy." And with that, she walked out of the door, leaving Dumbledore to give another sigh.

**A/N: I know it's been long….but I had my finals. I had finished this chapter before my exams, but my internet was on strike….and still is. ( So anyway…how was it? Please R n R. Criticism is accepted, and reviews even more so.**


End file.
